Sealing rings on contact pins that extend out of a magnet coil are already known from publications on fuel injection valves. As shown in FIGS. 1A (left sealing ring), 1B and 1C, known sealing rings are primarily concerned with radial sealing due to their shapes. FIGS. 1B and 1C for instance show sealing rings which have circular and barrel-shaped cross sections. In addition to the sealing rings shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, sealing rings in the shape of quad-rings or in disk shape are also known.
These sealing rings are designed in such a way that they achieve only a radial sealing effect. If, as in the case of the sealing of contact pins of fuel injection valves, an axial sealing in addition to the radial sealing is also desired, the known shapes of sealing rings do not prove optimal. While sealing rings having a barrel shape or quadrings have relatively good sealing properties in the axial direction, the need for comparatively high assembly forces with these sealing rings is disadvantageous.